


Tiempo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve levanta la mirada y observa las estrellas. Demonios. Bucky. No quiere perderlo. No de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes y escenarios del Capitán América pertenecen a Joe Johnston, Kevin Feige, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely, Marvel Studios y Paramount Pictures: son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Se encuentran en el parque de Brooklyn en el que solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños. Es de noche, hace frío y los grillos cantan, escondidos en los arbustos.

Steve se sienta en un viejo columpio; piernas extendidas, talones clavados en la tierra, brazos rodeando cadenas, mirada fija en sus rodillas. Bucky está a sus espaldas, recargado en el tronco de un árbol; brazos cruzados, respiración lenta.

Tienen tanto qué decir y a la vez nada, que el momento es bastante patético, en realidad, penoso como el viejo Steve, que necesitaba que su amigo lo protegiera de los bravucones ahí a dónde fuera. Triste como la caída del tren. Doloroso como los golpes que intercambiaron en la última batalla.

Steve levanta la mirada y observa las estrellas. Recuerda cuando hacían pijamadas: se asomaban por la ventana y jugaban a contarlas. Bucky siempre hacía trampa y decía una cantidad mayor a la de Steve, que lo dejaba ganar porque siempre le había gustado verlo sonreír. Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello… pero el calor en el pecho del Capitán se siente nuevo, como si esos recuerdos se hubieran guardado en su memoria apenas ayer.

Demonios.

Bucky.

No quiere perderlo.

No de nuevo.

Respira profundo, estira las piernas y se pone de pie. Guarda las manos en sus bolsillos y da media vuelta, encarando a su sombra. Bucky le devuelve la mirada: no parece alertado por su repentino movimiento, algo que Steve agradece. Sonríe. Bucky no lo hace. Steve siente el corazón estrujado. Se acerca un poco a Bucky y vuelve a sonreír, entonces, aparece un pequeño gesto en labios del Soldado del Invierno. No es algo completo, pero basta para llenar el corazón del Capitán América con la esperanza que había creído perdida hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Steve, eliminando la poca distancia que queda entre ambos con unos cuantos pasos, apostándose a un costado de Bucky.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta el otro con voz ronca.

—A casa.

Bucky parpadea, un poco confundido, pero al final suspira y observa el suelo, sin responder nada. Steve espera, ansioso, pero Bucky no hace nada por aclarar la situación; después de un momento, decide que es tiempo de seguir su camino. Avanza y Bucky lo sigue de cerca. Muy cerca. Como si pretendiera no volver a apartarse de él jamás.

La intención basta.


End file.
